The identity and authentication needs of today rely on either physical entities that you “own or rent” (e.g., set-top box, cable modem, credit card, mobile phone), what you “know” (e.g., username & password), or both (e.g., as one form of two-factor authentication). For instance, people can use their cable account to access HBO content on their tablet or their Amazon account to make a pledge on Kickstarter. Some identity and authentication needs are starting to explore facial recognition, retinal scans and voice recognition—either as independent mechanisms. Current mechanisms require users to either be near these authorized entities (e.g., at home for a cable box), or “remember” certain information (e.g., passwords). Alternative mechanisms are not always secure, e.g., voice recognition is weak, unless you add additional monitoring and facial recognition opens up privacy concerns.